


pretty

by theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, jaskier is a size queen i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes
Summary: Jaskier doesn’t care terribly about appearing tough, and he likes to be well groomed and neat, and he’s a bard, but. He often protests- to Geralt, mostly- that he may not be the strongest but he is brave as anything and he can hold his own, and he’s not entirely sure the Witcher believes it but he says it and he means it. And then someone calls him pretty, and holds him by his hair, and he’s reduced to a blushing mess in a second.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1606





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> well i SAID i was projecting onto jaskier. lets never talk about this again

"Pretty little thing," the man calls him- pants it in his ear, fingers tight to bruising on his hips. It makes him stutter out something that’s not a protest and is most of a moan, and it makes him come in the space between his stomach and the pillow. 

Pretty thing. Women call him that too- they trace over his delicate wrists with their lovely fingers, circle them, smile wickedly. They say: “sweetheart, you need to _eat_ more,” and then they pin his wrists to the bed and they ride him and when they finish, they look pleased and powerful. 

Not always, of course. He fucks a lot, and his fucks are varied, and he licks and he sucks and he fucks and he is fucked. And not everyone who fucks him calls him pretty. Except, just, when they do-

When they _do_. Jaskier doesn’t care terribly about appearing tough, and he likes to be well groomed and neat, and he’s a bard, but. He often protests- to Geralt, mostly- that he may not be the strongest but he is brave as anything and he can hold his own, and he’s not entirely sure the Witcher believes it but he _says_ it and he means it. And then someone calls him pretty, and holds him by his hair, and he’s reduced to a blushing mess in a second. 

Geralt doesn’t have to know that. It’s not who he is. It’s just a _thing_ of his. Except they start fucking, because hello, Jaskier’s got his sheer animal magnetism, duh, and Geralt is very big and very strong, and if it had managed to escape Jaskier’s attention before (it hadn’t! It very much hadn’t!) it’s, like, almost in his face now. Or it’s literally in his face, which is a gross thing to say but by all the _gods_. Jaskier has seen the man bathe before, but this is up _close_ , this is right _there_ , this is him trying and failing to fit his damn _fingers_ around-

He’ll stop dancing around it. Jaskier’s not exactly prissy. Jaskier’s fucked before. Jaskier knows what a damn cock is. It’s just, _gods_ , he holds his arm up to it and it’s like, he thinks he might have better luck trying to fit that inside him. And the thought makes him go all fucking _squirmy_ , and he blushes hotly, and that’s when Geralt apparently decides it’s a good idea to pick Jaskier up, hands spanning around his damn waist, to lay him out on the bed. 

The noise Jaskier makes is pained, almost. Like, it rips out of him, and he has to close his eyes, and his body feels so hot all over he feels like he’s going to jelly, and when he opens his eyes there’s Witcher gold right in front of them. 

“Hmm,” says Geralt, and Jaskier’s cock jumps, and he has to close his eyes again. 

So, here’s the thing. 

Jaskier’s not exactly the smallest guy in the world. He’s fine boned, sure, but he’s of average height. A little on the scrawny side, but what bard isn’t? 

Next to Geralt, he feels like a goddamn doll. The thought is so fucking hot- literally hot, it sends a wave of heat boiling through his whole body- that he makes another strangled noise that’s muffled only slightly by the fingers he’s shoved into his mouth like a damn idiot. 

“I swear I’m not a virgin,” he mumbles nonsensically, and those huge hands lift slowly off his bare chest and fucking _no_ , what, so he sends one of his own groping down to find it, and meets fucking bedsheets. _Bedsheets_. 

“Jaskier, look at me.” 

Geralt’s voice is very calm and very self assured, like it always is, and Jaskier considers just not doing it just to be a dick, but he would really, really like those hands back on him. He feels like his brain’s gone to mush but somehow he remembers how to open his eyes, and he just hopes they’re not _too_ wild. Given the way his body feels like it’s about to shudder off into a far distant land, though, he’s not terribly confident. 

He’s looking at him, again, with those lovely gold eyes. They’re darker than usual, pupil swallowing up the yellow, and steady as anything. “You’re very pretty, like this.” 

Oh, _gods_. Jaskier’s cock jumps again, and the noise he makes is low and wounded. A tilt of the head, almost birdlike- narrowing eyes, a twitch of that strong mouth- those nostrils widening, like he’s fucking-

“Are you _smelling_ me?” Jaskier demands, breaking out of his lust haze long enough to narrow a glare up at his pretty Witcher. Geralt laughs, a proper one like Jaskier doesn’t hear very often, and his mouth curls up at the corners again.

“Oh, good, so you are in there. I was beginning to worry I’d broken you.” 

How fucking _rude_ , how fucking- of course Jaskier’s in here, he’s perfectly all right, obviously, it’s- “Not my fucking fault you’re so damn _big_ ,” says his stupid mouth. 

Okay. Well. That’s out there, then. Geralt’s eyebrow twitches up, up, up. Jaskier’s heart does a broken little pitter patter in his chest. 

“Not my fault you’re such a little thing,” says Geralt, White Wolf of fucking Rivia. Cool and collected as fucking anything. Jaskier thinks he might scream, maybe, or come, or write a song. He makes another noise, all fragile and choppy, and Geralt’s smile curls out into a smirk, and his hand goes on Jaskier’s belly. “So you like that, then?” 

“Do I fucking like that,” snaps Jaskier, purposefully ignoring how his hips are shifting in tiny little circles under that hot, heavy weight. “Do I fucking like that, Geralt, I wonder, do I _like_ that- well, I don’t fucking know, Geralt, survey points to _yes_ , obviously- oh!” 

So that’s what he’s waiting for. Geralt’s mouth is on his in an instant, and it’s all teeth and strength and a smell that wouldn’t be pleasant except for it is because it’s Geralt- sweat and oiled leather and horses. 

\- 

After, when he’s curled up against Geralt’s side and they’re both pretending he’s not petting through Jaskier’s sweaty mop of curls- after, when they haven’t cleaned up quiet yet but have mostly finished up catching their breath, after when Jaskier’s deliciously sore and as pleased as the proverbial cat who got the cream- _after_ , Jaskier pokes Geralt in the chest with one finger. 

“This does not,” he says, threateningly, “mean I have to stop coming along with you on your- your little missions. It doesn’t. You are still my muse and I am _still_ your faithful, uh- bait?” 

“No,” says Geralt. 

“Useful companion,” Jaskier amends. 

“Hmm,” says Geralt. Jaskier drums his fingers on his abs for a moment, because they really are lovely abs. Washboard, cut from steel, all that. “I don’t see why this would mean you couldn’t come, bard. Not like I ask you along anyway.” 

And Jaskier beams. 

**Author's Note:**

> ft fade to black on the actual fucking because of i cant write it, like, physically speaking. i dont have the strength, jaskier saying hes not gonna get all prissy on the details and then me getting all prissy on the details, and geralt looking for explicit and enthusiastic consent because that's who geralt is because he doesn't suck ass 
> 
> as Always i did not edit at all and in fact for this i wrote it in half an hour hardly looking at my keyboard bc i was embarrassed and also as always if u liked this leave a comment and also? im sorry. like both for it and also for not fully committing to it............ go big or go home ;) except i didnt. 
> 
> ALSO shoot me a prompt or smth on tumblr at redjewelsforeyes.tumblr.com i will worship the ground you stand on 
> 
> ALSO if anyone has any witcher prompts for me thatd be lovely.... im like. wanting to write loads about it but i have the creativity of a sunburned toad sans aloe vera so LIKE. any help would b lovely!!!


End file.
